Duct Tape Inspiration
by Pocky Nibbler
Summary: Colonello has lost all inspiration on his double life.  writing fanfics of him and Squalo  So he ties Squalo up inside his room and tries to find inspiration there.   Enjoy?  :


**Duct Tape Inspiration**

It was a nice summer evening, one that made you want to go out and bask in the summer sun.

Although this would be nice and all, but Colonello was cooped up inside his house. And doing what, you may ask?

He was inside his bedroom, writing erotic stories on fanfiction. His stories were basically porn without plot of a silver haired man and a tall, lean blonde. Which were obviously him and Squalo, luckily, no one knows about his double life as a writer. But lately, Colonello has lost all inspiration in his writing. His stories were just the same idea, over and over again, he couldn't bear it anymore.

* * *

_Ring, Ring._

Colonello's phone rang, surprised that it was from Lussuria.

"Cooooooollonello!" Lussuria sang through the phone.

"Hello?"

"We're having a bumblebee bash at our Mansion, come over neee?" Lussuria hung up the phone before letting the blonde reply.

_A bumblebee party?_ Colonello thought. _Well I guess seeing how many gays are over there, it could give me some new ideas for my story; and of course Squalo_. Colonello blushed at the thought of the silver haired swordsman and quickly got dressed into a yellow shirt, black pants and his green bandana. Noticing something shiny in the corner of his eye, he advanced toward it to find a roll of duct tape. _Hmmm._ The acrobaleno stashed the roll of silver tape inside his pocket.

Taking a taxi, the blonde shortly arrived at the Varia mansion.

About to press the doorbell, Lussuria popped the door open and said, "You look so adorable Coooollllooooooo! Come in, come in!"

Rushing the blonde into the kitchen, he was surprised to see all the varia in yellow striped shorts, and black pants; and of course Squalo's signature smirk.

"You came just in time! We're taking bumblebee shots!" Lussuria said excitedly.

"Ha alright." Colonello nervously said, wondering how Squalo acts when he's drunk.

Lussuria hurriedly pulled out six shot glasses (Xanxus refused to participate in such an event) and filled them up with 1970 Texas Bourbon.

"Texas Bourbon? What's that?" Fran said confused.

"That. Fran-chan, it's like American sake, so it's really bubbly!" Lussuria replied with a wink.

"Alright!"

"One."

"Two."

"BOTTOM'S UP!"

Everybody closed their eyes, and drank, not really knowing what to expect.

Fran and Levi tried to cough it out claiming it was too strong for both of them.

"Stop it both of you! You're making this place unlivable!" Lussuria proclaimed, thinking that their coughing would ruin his bumblebee party and the mood.

The illusionist and Levi ignored Lussuria's outburst and continued coughing.

"Shishishi, Lussuria give the prince another one." Bel smirked as Lussuria forgot about those two for now and filled up Bel's glass.

* * *

Colonello thought, _maybe if I drug Squalo, I can bring him back to his room and get some inspiration._

Deciding to take the chance he tapped Squalo's shoulder.

"Hey Squalo, Xanxus is coming!" Colonello hurriedly whispered to Squalo, and pointed in the direction of the hallway.

"VROIIII WHERE?"

With his head turned, the blonde swiftly pulled out white powder (don't ask how he got it. -cough- Lal Mirch) and dropped it inside the swordsman's glass.

"Ha, I could have sworn I saw him." Colonello replied to the silver haired man's inquisitive gaze.

"Anyways, let's have a toast!"

"To what?"

"Umm, to a good future, kora!"

"Whatever."

The two both drank their shots, while the blonde was eagerly watching Squalo finish his drink in the corner of his eye.

It didn't take more than 5 minutes for Squalo to be knocked out cold. The acrobaleno nervously offered to carry him back to his room; while Lussuria happily agreed and pointed to the direction he was headed.

_Damn he's heavy. _The blonde though when they finally reached his room. He plopped Squalo onto his bed. _Now what should I do with my shining prince? _Remembering the duct tape inside his jacket, he pulled it out and started ripping foot long pieces and attaching his arms and feet to the bed posts.

* * *

Everything was black. His arms and legs were stiff. He could feel breathing next to him. And strangely, there was a slight wind blowing from nowhere that was cascading down on his chest. He could feel himself regain conscious. His eyes fluttered for a few seconds, only to see Colonello next to him, while he laid tied to bed with his shirt and pants off revealing only his boxers.

"VROOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL COLONELLO?"

"Oh, you're awake. Have you ever heard of BDSM Squalo?"

"LET ME GO OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Squalo screamed the effects of the drug were still laced inside his body, rendering him powerless to escape.

Colonello grinned, and advanced for a kiss; the swordsman turned his head this way and that, trying to avoid it by all means. The acrobaleno frowned, and put his hand on the swordsman's right cheek, and the other between his legs.

Surprising Squalo, "VRO-" the blonde quickly dove in for a kiss. Their lips entwined in a hot kiss. Both could feel heat starting to build up inside of them as Colonello slipped his tongue in. Their tongues met each other, transferring saliva to each other's mouth. Their tongues danced, as if they were in salsa, moving rapidly, and passionately, it left their hearts beating at such a rate it would've been bad for their health.

Colonello broke the kiss and gasped for air, and blushed when he realized a thin trail of saliva that connected his mouth to Squalo. Colonello took the opportunity to take off the swordsman's boxers to reveal a seven inch long glory. Without hesitation, he whipped out his cell phone and took a picture of Squalo naked and tied to the bed.

"I think this'll give me enough inspiration for now." Colonello laughed to himself as he pushed the boxers back onto Squalo, and walked out the room.

"VROOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**The end.**

* * *

Author's Note; This was for a contest fic that my wonderful friend Yui brought me into. And it's 100% my fault for procrastinating and finishing it at the last moment. But anyways hope you enjoy! (: also I don't own any of the anime or characters. :D  
Please rate and review. W


End file.
